Endless Screams
by Lightningsphere
Summary: Sanity is a precious thing. It's more fragile than porcelain glass. What would you do if your closest friend lost their sanity and started to kill for the sheer joy of hearing their victims scream? If it came down to it in the end, would you be able to put them out of their misery?
1. Unable to Forgive

Nuii slowly pushed open the door that led into Gyororo's "bedroom"- in other words, a room that had almost nothing in it. Neither Gyororo nor Nuii were trusted with anything but beds, small desks, wooden chairs that were painfully hard to sit on, and worn-out armchairs. Nuii thought it was all absolutely ridiculous, but who was she to question the motives of professionals?

She peeked inside the room, blowing her bangs out of her button-eyes.

"Gyororo?" Nuii asked tentatively. She spotted him in the corner of the room where his desk sat. Gyororo had his face flat on the desk's surface. Several crumpled up paper balls were scattered around the room, along with a pencil or two.

Nuii sighed and stepped into the room. She picked up one of the crumpled up paper balls that lay in front of her. She stared at it skeptically before deciding to open it. Nuii frowned slightly and mouthed the words written on the paper as she read them. There, in Gyororo's small, tidy handwriting read:

_"I'm only writing to you because Pururu's making me. I don't want to write to you. I hate you. I hope you realize that. Pururu says it's good for my therapy. THERAPY. Yeah, that's right. I'm in therapy because of YOU. Pururu said not to write too harshly. She says you're 'sensitive' or whatever. I couldn't care less. I don't care if you're like Dororo when he's in trauma mode. I hate you. Pururu also told me that you say you're sorry. How can you be sorry? You did all that on purpose. I know you did. I don't believe Pururu when she says you're sorry. You are a BASTARD. And you can rot in hell for all I-"_

The note ended right there. Nuii reread it several times, trying to make sense of it all. Then it finally clicked. She dropped the paper and, slowly, she walked over to Gyororo. It turned out that he wasn't angry or upset, like Nuii had figured, but he was asleep.

"Gyororo? Wake up," she said softly. Gyororo slept on. Clearing her throat, Nuii tried again, only louder. "Hey, Gyororo? Wake up, please?" Gyororo continued to sleep on. Nuii poked his shoulder in some sort of vain attempt to wake him. Nothing. Nuii gently shook Gyororo, only to end up not succeeding again.

"Gyororo?" she said, believing her voice was louder- when in reality, her voice was barely above a whisper. Nuii shook him again; then resorted to punching his shoulder. However, Nuii wasn't strong enough to wake Gyororo up through that method.

After several more tries, Nuii gave up. She started to leave to let Gyororo to his slumber, but she had lost track of time. It was past dinner time- and that meant Samama had come looking for Nuii and Gyororo.

The door swung open all the way, hitting the wall with a loud _bang_ that woke Gyororo. Samama stood in the doorway, her face twisted into an infuriated scowl. Her eyes flashed angrily and she jabbed a finger towards the staircase that was just outside Gyororo's door.

"What are you two doing? It's thirty minutes past seven o' clock! You are _so _late for dinner!" Samama shouted. Nuii glanced over at Gyororo and saw that he was wide awake now. She looked back at Samama and had to drop her gaze down to the floor almost immediately. No one, excepting Garuru, could hold Samama's fiery gaze for very long, especially when she was this angry.

"Mekeke's already downstairs eating. That is...if pouring salt in chicken noodle soup and stirring it around can be considered eating..." Samama's voice trailed off and the fire in her eyes died down a bit now that she was momentarily distracted. She shook her head and the flames leapt back to life. "Anyway, you two need to get downstairs right now and eat your dinner, which is probably cold!" Samama slammed her fist against the door, making both Gyororo and Nuii jump.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gyororo said quickly. He bolted out the door past Samama and down the stairs. Nuii shuffled her way to the door and dared a quick glance up at Samama.

"Go on, Nuii. Go downstairs and eat," Samama growled. Nuii nodded and walked past Samama, then ran down the stairs after Gyororo. She nearly bumped into Gyororo when she reached the dining room, but managed to skid to a stop before she did.

"Gyororo? Why are you just standing there?" Nuii asked. Gyororo slowly turned around and pointed in the direction of the dining table. He shook his head slowly.

"I thought Samama was joking or exaggerating about Mekeke and his soup. Apparently, she's not," he muttered. Nuii stared up at Gyororo, her button-eyes appearing to glimmer in confusion. Gyororo sighed and stepped off to the side, walking to his own chair at the dining table.

Nuii saw Mekeke sitting at the table, a bowl of soup in front of him. His one eye, which had once been filled with playful mischief, was now oddly hollow. He was staring into his bowl of soup and stirring it around absentmindedly. Mekeke picked up the salt shaker- which was on the left-hand side of his soup- and poured some salt into the soup. He started to stir the soup around again.

Nuii shook her head. She walked over to her chair, feeling a stabbing pain in her heart. The fact that Mekeke was just pouring salt into the soup and stirring it around worried her. This would be the third day that Mekeke hadn't eaten at all.

"It's been three days since he's last eaten," Nuii whispered to Gyororo as he lifted her up so she wouldn't have to struggle to climb onto the chair. Gyororo looked away and set Nuii down on the chair. He sat down beside her in his own chair and stared at his food.

"I know. Pururu said he'd get better, but he's not. He's just getting worse," Gyororo responded softly. He took a spoonful of soup and put it in his mouth. Nuii pushed her bowl away. She didn't want anything to eat, the thoughts and worries about Mekeke had taken away her appetite.

"Why can't anything just stay OK for once? Why? It's not fair." Nuii whispered. Gyororo gave a her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, and then resumed eating his soup.

"I don't know," came Gyororo's response, "I don't know why. We were all so perfectly happy, then...it all just fell apart." Silence after that.

Nuii looked over at Mekeke again. He had stopped stirring his soup and was now pouring salt on the tabletop. Nuii watched the salt fall, and she was instantly reminded of a winter day, back when everything had been OK...

_Nuii is sitting by the fire in the large armchair that Yukiki likes to reside when he's stressed. Outside, there's a blizzard, but inside, it's nice and cozy._

_She is reading an interesting book about a young man who gets lost in a parallel universe. Nuii is completely absorbed in the book. She's at the most exciting part. Waiting...hoping that the battle-_

_There's a loud curse and an icy wind blows through the room. The flames in the fireplace sputter and die out. Nuii closes her book and jumps down from the armchair. She hears an almost melodic laughter and can't help but sigh._

_"In five...four...three...two...one..." she mutters under her breath. _

_Putata comes skipping out of the backroom, laughing so hard that there are tears in his eyes. Yukiki follows, and he does __**not**__ look amused._

_"You little... I should strangle you for that one! You too, Mekeke!" Yukiki snarls. Mekeke sticks his head out of the backroom at the mention of his name._

_"Aw. Why do I have to get strangled, too? Getting strangled at age 21 isn't exactly on my bucket list," Mekeke says, looking genuinely upset at Yukiki's threat of strangling him. The look of disappointment fades and is replaced by a smirk. Yukiki looks from Putata to Mekeke and sighs in disgust. _

_"I officially give up with you two," mutters Yukiki. Mekeke and Putata both snicker as Yukiki marches away. The snowman stops, and he whirls around._

_"I will stab you both with my nose!" Yukiki shouts. His light blue eyes flash with wild rage. Putata and Mekeke stop laughing right away. Yukiki nods in satisfaction and walks past Nuii. She watches as he walks away._

_A note is pinned to the back of his black coat. Nuii has to stifle her own laughter, and she looks over at Putata and Mekeke. Putata nudges Mekeke with his elbow and Mekeke responds by shoving him. The two start laughing again._

_"PUTATA! MEKEKE!" Another icy wind blows through the room._

_"We should probably hide if we want to live for another day," muses Mekeke. Putata nods in agreement, and they run off to find hiding places._

_Nuii blows her curly bangs out of her eyes. She smiles. This is how everything should be. Things aren't perfect, but they're OK._

"Nuii? Are you okay?" Gyororo's voice snapped Nuii back to reality.

She looked over at him and nodded. "I'm fine," she said softly. Gyororo smiled a bit.

"Good," he replied. Gyororo's small smile faded as he looked at Mekeke. "I just wish that Mekeke was okay, too," he said in a hushed voice. Nuii glanced over at Mekeke.

He had his face flat down on the tabletop. His shoulders shook violently, giving Nuii the impression that he was crying.

"Should we get Pururu?" Nuii asked Gyororo. He shook his head.

"No, Dororo or Hanana will be coming in here soon to check on us," Gyororo responded. As if on cue, the door that led into the dining room swung open.

It was Hanana that walked in, smiling like usual.

"Hello, Gyororo! Hello, Nuii!" Hanana beamed.

Nuii raised her hand in a small wave. "Hi, Hanana," she said, smiling. Hanana brushed her bright pink hair over her hair. Her sweet smile grew wider and she turned to face Mekeke. At the sight of him, her smile immediately faded. Hanana ran over to him and put a gentle hand on his back. She looked over at Gyororo and Nuii, mouthing the words: _Go back upstairs, please._

Nuii shrugged and started to get down from the chair. Gyororo picked Nuii up again, surprising her. He gently set her down on the ground. She looked up at him and smiled. Nuii left the dining room, followed by Gyororo.

"What sort of treatment do you think Pururu's going to make Mekeke go through now, Nuii?" asked Gyororo. Nuii turned her head to look at Gyororo. She frowned.

"What makes you think she'll have Mekeke go through therapy again? He's-" Nuii broke off her sentence. "Oh, it's because he hasn't been eating, isn't it?"

"Why else? As soon as, Hanana tells Pururu, it's back to therapy for Mekeke." Gyororo crossed his arms. Nuii decided not to answer. Gyororo was right, of course.

Mekeke had been in and out of therapy over the course of the past few months. He would improve, and that improvement usually lasted about a week. Then, he was back to the way he had been before. Unresponsive, refusing to eat or sleep, hollow...

Nuii shook her head and tripped over the first step of the staircase. Gyororo caught her before she could fall flat on her face, however.

"Careful," he grunted. Gyororo ran up the stairs, and Nuii began her tedious climb up the stairs. She reached the top and saw the door to Gyororo's room close. Nuii glanced down the hall that led to her own room. She was about to go down the hall to her room, but decided not to. Instead, Nuii sat down on the top stair.

"I just wish things would stay OK for once."

_Nuii is sitting out on the balcony in the cool of night. She stares up at the nighttime sky, tracing patterns as well- as the constellations she recognizes- in the stars. She's upset and confused, and for reasons she doesn't quite understand._

_She sighs and stands. Nuii figures she might as well go back inside. What would be the point of sitting outside in the cold? She turns around and squeaks in surprise. _

_Putata is standing in front of her, smiling as usual- though his smile seems to hold sadness in it._

_"I know exactly why you're out here," says Putata. He kneels down so that he's level with Nuii. She stares at him, wondering how he could possibly know. Putata ruffles Nuii's curly hair._

_"Don't worry. It's obvious he does." Putata ruffles Nuii's hair again and he stands up straight. He turns and starts walking back inside, but Nuii's caught hold of his pant leg. He looks down at her. "Huh? What is it Nuii?"_

_"How long until we have to leave again? I actually like it here, and I don't want to leave," she whispers. Putata smiles sadly and looks up at the stars. _

_"You see, the thing is, if we have to leave again, it'll be all my fault." Putata runs back inside. Nuii stands on the balcony, staring after him._

Now, Nuii asks herself: _How did he know...?_


	2. Fear

**Oh, hello there. I've been gone for... Oh, does it matter how long I've been gone? **

**Anyway, I am back! And I hope to start being a little more diligent with my stories. (Not likely) Hopefully I will stop ripping out chapters that I write in my notebook because I don't like one sentence. **

**. The reason why it's taking so long is because my dear friend, Nama, INSISTS that I write three other stories. I gave in at some point and started to focus on those stories instead of this one just so she would leave me alone. From now on I am not listening to Nama. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. The only thing that belongs to me is the story outline and the writing. All of the characters belong to Mine Yoshizaki and their respectful owners.**_

* * *

_I don't want to be here._

_I don't want to be here._

_I don't want to be here. _

_I really don't want to be here._

_I don't want to be here._

_I'm going to get a lecture for not listening, but I don't care._

_I don't want to be here._

_I don't want to be here._

_Why am I here right now?_

_I __**really **__don't want to be here right now!_

_WHY-_

"Gyororo, did you hear me?" Dororo's voice snapped Gyororo from his thoughts and back to reality. Gyororo looked up from the floor and blinked once.

"Huh?" Gyororo sat up straight. He heard Dororo sigh in annoyance.

"I don't understand why you don't listen," Dororo muttered under his breath. Gyororo looked over at a wall and shrugged. The wall was covered in bright paint and odd-looking cartoon characters—just like all the other walls in the therapy room.

Everything was bright and perky in the therapy room. Gyororo understood that all the bright colors were used to make people feel a bit more at ease, but all the paint, colorful plants, and balloons with smiley faces drawn on them with marker freaked him out.

"I don't understand why I'm forced to come here," Gyororo retorted.

"You aren't 'forced.' You simply-"

"I'm pretty sure I had to be dragged here, kicking and biting, by Samama." He glared at Dororo. "If that's not being forced to go somewhere, I don't know what is," he said, scowling. Dororo studied Gyororo with his icy blue eyes. Gyororo suddenly felt uncomfortable, and he shifted around in his seat. He was a bit unnerved by the intensity in Dororo's eyes. Dororo cleared his throat and clicked his pen.

"Alright, maybe Samama didn't have to drag you here. But if she hadn't, you wouldn't have come, and I need to talk to you," Dororo said calmly. Gyororo scoffed, but didn't respond. "I saw you crying in Hanana's arms last night," Dororo continued, clicking his pen again. "Would you mind telling me why?"

"Fuck off," Gyororo growled, his voice as cold as ice.

"Gyororo," Dororo said sternly, "there is no need for such language. I want to help you. Can't you see that?"

"Sure. Whatever you say, Dororo," Gyororo muttered. He heard Dororo groan in exasperation.

"I want to know why you avoid my help, Gyororo," Dororo said coolly. He crossed his arms. Gyororo quickly glanced at Dororo, and then he averted his gaze down to the ground. He was unable to look Dororo in the eye. Gyororo remained absolutely silent; he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to. "Gyororo, answer me."

"No," Gyororo said stubbornly.

"Gyororo," Dororo growled. Gyororo cursed under his breath.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" he said slowly, forcing the hostility out of his voice.

"Tell me this, Gyororo: Why wouldn't I want to know? You keep all these emotions bottled up, and when they come out. . ." Dororo's voice trailed off. He shook his head. "Let's just leave it at I was there watching as you broke down completely last night, alright? Look, my point is that you can't keep these strong emotions hidden away. You're only fourteen, and it isn't healthy for you to pretend like everything's OK when they're obviously not."

"And what if everything is OK? What then, Dororo?" Gyororo glared at Dororo. He had to look away soon; Dororo's intense gaze really scared him sometimes. Dororo laughed dryly.

"Really? You expect me to believe that 'everything is OK?' Gyororo, if everything was OK, you wouldn't wake up screaming or crying every other night," Dororo said.

"Dororo, I want to tell you something, alright?" Gyororo whispered.

"And what might that be?"

"_I'm fine!_ Worry about someone who actually _needs_ help, such as Mekeke," Gyororo shouted. Dororo raised an eyebrow and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ah," Dororo said, writing something down on the clipboard that sat in his lap. "So that's why you won't talk to me." Gyororo looked at Dororo in confusion. Dororo clasped his hands together and nodded. "I should've expected as much. Of course you won't talk, not when Mekeke's in such an unstable condition."

"Huh…?" Gyororo blinked once, waiting for Dororo to go on.

"Mekeke's in bad shape right now, so you believe that he needs more help than you do. Is that correct?" Dororo asked. Gyororo nodded slowly and gripped the armrests of the chair he sat in. "I hope you realize that. . . I won't mention it, never mind."

"Mention what?" Gyororo asked, leaning forward a bit. He was curious about what Dororo was going to say. Dororo shook his head and gestured for Gyororo to sit back.

"No, it's nothing. Forget it. Do you realize that Mekeke will talk to Hanana and me, whereas you don't say a word? We can't get him to speak in complete sentences out of him all the time, but at least we do get _something_. Nuii's pretty much over her nightmares by now. In fact, she could leave right now, but she doesn't want to leave without you or Mekeke." Gyororo didn't have a witty comeback or sarcastic remark for that one. He looked over at a wall and shrugged mildly.

"Eh," he muttered. "I honestly don't care."

"No, Gyororo. I want you to care. I want you to actually _look _at me and actually _talk_ to me," Dororo said softly. Gyororo grunted and continued to stare at the wall.

"I'm fine," Gyororo said stiffly.

"You woke up crying last night. I don't think you're fine. Those nightmares would have stopped by now if you told someone what happened to you in the factory!" After that, the room Gyororo and Dororo sat in became silent. The only sound was Dororo's pen tapping the clipboard. Gyororo thought about what Dororo had said.

_ He does have a point I suppose, _he thought to himself. _Maybe those nightmares would go away if I talked to someone. _Gyororo took a deep breath—feeling nervous. Maybe he would say something. Maybe just a few words. . .

Gyororo looked over at Dororo. "The. . . the night mares I have been having are exactly what happened to me when I was trapped inside the factory with everyone else," Gyororo whispered. Dororo's eyes betrayed the hint of a small smile, and he wrote something down on the clipboard.

"There, now we're finally getting somewhere," Dororo asked. Gyororo shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Would you mind telling me a little bit about your nightmares?" Gyororo bit his lower lip. He recalled the threat that had been whispered to him before he lost consciousness in that dark, dank room.

_ If I say anything, it'll happen again! _Gyororo immediately pushed the thought away. _That's ridiculous_, he thought to himself. _That can't- But then there was that one night. . ._ He shuddered at a horrible memory.

"Gyororo, you zoned out again," Dororo said. "Are you going to talk with me, or not?" Gyororo's lower lip trembled, and he started to shake from fear.

"I. . . I. . ." Gyororo shifted around his chair, feeling tears come forth. He quickly wiped them away, and then he cursed himself for showing such weakness. "N-No. . . No! No, no, no!" Gyororo shouted, standing up. Dororo frowned and stood as well.

"Gyororo, I-"

"No!" Gyororo screamed, tears trickling down his cheeks. "Why do you care? Why don't you just leave me alone?" he whispered. "I. . . I don't. . . You wouldn't understand. You weren't there! You weren't there!" Gyororo sank down to the ground, covering his face with his hands. He sobbed, and Dororo knelt down beside him. Dororo placed a gentle hand on his back, whispering soothing words.

Gyororo wasn't listening. All he could hear was screams and laughter. His own pleading whispers. . .

"Gyororo!" The world snapped back to normal. Dororo's eyes were filled with concern. Gyororo whimpered and drew back from Dororo. "It's OK. No one can hurt you now," Dororo whispered soothingly. Gyororo flinched when Dororo extended a hand towards him.

"N-No," he rasped, backing even further away from Dororo. "I-I don't want to t-talk about m-my n-nightmares anymore. P-Please don't m-make me say a-anything else. Please. . . ?" Gyororo looked at Dororo with a pleading look in his gaze as he spoke.

Dororo sighed and withdrew his hand. "Calm," he said, "don't worry. I won't make you say anything you don't want to." Dororo sat back on his heels, studying the boy that sat in front of him. Gyororo drew his knees up to his chin, silent. He didn't want to say anything, for fear of what might accidentally slip out of his mouth. Dororo stood up and started towards the door. "I'm going to get Hanana, alright? Will that make you feel better?" Gyororo nodded. Dororo left the therapy room, leaving Gyororo by himself.

Gyororo let himself start crying again. He stopped holding back his tears, and instead let them flow forward. Finally, his tears stopped completely. Dororo still hadn't returned with Hanana, but Gyororo was fine with that. He had calmed down. Gyororo wiped his tears away. His hands were shaking violently.

Slowly, he stood up. Gyororo sat back down in his armchair, shivering. He regretted letting himself show so much weakness, but there was nothing he could do now. He rubbed his arms, blinking back tears. Gyororo could feel goose bumps creeping along his arms from fear. He tried telling himself that the feeling of fear was pointless—that the danger was over. Of course, it was no use.

He still felt scared. . . so scared. . .

The door to the therapy room opened, and Hanana stepped in. Gyororo looked up at her, into her gentle, warm magenta eyes. He whimpered and felt his tears return yet again. Hanana smiled, and she walked over to him. She placed her hand on top of Gyororo's head, smoothing back his bangs. Gyororo wiped away his tears.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Hanana murmured. Gyororo wanted to tell her, but he was scared to say anything about what had happened to him months ago in the place he referred to as 'Hell.' He remained silent instead, hoping Hanana wouldn't pressure him to answer. Hanana sighed and sat down in the chair that sat only a foot away from Gyororo.

"I. . . I d-don't want t-to talk about it," Gyororo whispered, looking over at a painted wall.

"I understand that. Normally I would respect your decision to stay silent about your fears, but this is getting dangerously close to becoming something I can't help you with. Soon I won't be able to help you, and you'll be stuck in a world of nightmares for the rest of your life," Hanana said softly. Gyororo fidgeted in his chair. "I need to know what's going on before I can't anymore," Hanana continued. She began a long, most likely boring, lecture. Gyororo rolled his eyes, and he curled up in his chair. He focused on a strange green dog with black paws that was painted on the wall. The dog was scaring Gyororo, so he turned back around and started listening to Hanana again.

"Are you sure you want t-to know?" Gyororo whispered, cutting off Hanana in the middle of a sentence. Hanana looked surprised, but she nodded. Gyororo took a deep breath and glanced over at the green dog. He stared at it for a few seconds before looking back over at Hanana. "I. . . I. . ."

"It's alright, Gyororo. Go ahead and tell me," Hanana murmured soothingly. She reached over and placed a gentle hand on his knee, smiling sweetly.

"Alright, so. . . B-Back in the factory, I—" Gyororo broke off his sentence. He stood up and abruptly left the room. He heard Hanana call his name, but he ignored her. Gyororo shuddered at what the supposed consequences were of speaking to anyone about what had happened. He chewed on his lower lip. He knew that Dororo and Hanana weren't going to leave him alone until he told them what was wrong, but at that moment he didn't care. Thinking about what had happened to him in the factory had frightened him. Gyororo felt the exact same way as he did right before he lost consciousness in that dark room.

Used. . .

Worthless. . .

Disgusting. . .

He rubbed his arms, and a shiver ran down his spine. Gyororo could care less if Pururu had to come talk to him.

All Gyororo wanted was a shower to get rid of how disgusting he felt. . .

* * *

** Yes, I used an Invader Zim reference in this chapter. What of it? **

**As soon as I wrote about the painted walls, I knew that I had the perfect excuse to bring G.I.R in randomly. **

**Ahem, basically—Eh, I forgot so let's just move on, 'kay?**

**Oh yeah! I remember now! I. . . am going to suggest wonderful things now and then from now on! (Sometimes it may be more of a suggestion, but I ain't perverted enough to go into complete and utter detail.**

**Review if you enjoyed and there's more to come soon (hopefully)! That's it! **

**I'm free to go procrastinate now! Yeah! *runs off***


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ahem.**

**Lightningsphere here. **

**I have something of utmost importance to say.**

_**ENDLESS SCREAMS IS BEIN' REWRITTEN YET AGAIN.**_

**Deal with it. **

**I know I have already rewritten this, but I gotta do it again. While I was trying desperately to write chapter three, I realized that I had no fucking clue what I was trying to accomplish with this story. I had no reasoning behind anything. **

**So I have to rewrite it. I can't continue going off the crappy plot that I have now. A couple days ago, I sat my ass down and actually came up with a good plot. It's still pretty much the same, but I know what I'm doing this time around. **

**I mean, c'mon. What was I even trying to do?! I don't understand a single word of what I wrote anymore. **

**Oh, and that story will not be posted on this account. I have another account on here. **

**If you really want to read Endless Screams, you will look for my new account. I'm only telling you guys that my new penname has the word 'anonymous' in it. That is it.**

**That is all.**

**Go away now. **


End file.
